


set the devil to run

by amosanguis



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: A lot of this is implied, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: “Well, you know what they say,” Shane shrugs, “about living and dying by the sword and what not.”“Yeah,” Ryan says. Then, as he lifts the gun: “I know what they say.”





	set the devil to run

**Author's Note:**

> A write-and-post, please forgive any mistakes.

“Well, you know what they say,” Shane shrugs, “about living and dying by the sword and what not.”

“Yeah,” Ryan says. Then, as he lifts the gun: “I know what they say.”

 

 

Someone tries to hand Ryan a towel as he takes Madej’s picture off the wall, but he doesn’t take it.

 

 

“Who’re you?” Shane asks – he’s bright and cheery and Ryan would’ve been fooled if he hadn’t known about bodies and the miles-long rap sheet, about the witnesses who’ll never testify.

“Me?” Ryan counters, leaning in, keeping his eyes innocent. “Oh, I’m just passing through. Buy me a drink?”


End file.
